Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams, previously a background character, was one of three characters to have had a prototype doll displayed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011, the other two being the Daughter of Arachne and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Having won the vote, Scarah was the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive doll. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Physical Appearance Scarah Screams has unusual white eyes without discernible pupils or irises. She has a black hair worn is a 60's mod fashion with a lime green Alice band. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone--not dissimilar to Frankie's--and she has blue to greenish lips. In the webisodes Scarah is depicted wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green mini-skirt, and matching Alice band. The prototype doll also wears a baseball-style jacket in black with hot pink trim. In the webisodes, she also has a light Irish accent, fitting with her history. Her choice of color also ties into Ireland being called "The Emerald Isles". Personality Scarah is shown to be a helpful, but kind of quiet girl who doesn't like to stand out. Even if a tad distant, she's still very friendly, especially to those close to her. Classic Monster The Banshee is a Irish female spirit who announces the death of someone. She appears in three different forms: a young girl, a lady and an old witch. According to a story, a Irish king named Brian O'Bua saw a Banshee. He walked through the woods and saw an old woman washing clothes which were covered with blood and she was crying. The next day Brian was found dead in his tent. This would have happened around the year 1000, since then people often hear the bloodcurdling scream of the banshee and the day after a family member or friend died. Relationships Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee. Friends The Facebook update of November 19, 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist with improving her makeup choices and skills, implying they are friends. Scarah is good friends with Hoodude Voodoo, who has a locker near her. Scarah likes Hoodude because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. Romance Heath Burns has thrice (in "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do") tried to impress Scarah. In the Spring 2012 issue of Teen Scream, she says that she has a boyfriend, but it's unknown who it is. Appearances Scarah has been a background character in a lot of the webisodes. In "New Ghoul @ School" and "Scream Building", she is shown to be a member of the Fear Squad, though she quit the team in a later webisode because Cleo wasn't being appreciative of her team's efforts. * Scarah Screams appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Talon Show", "Party Planners", "Blue Lagoona", "The Hot Boy", "Bad Scare Day", "Photo Finish", "A Bad Zituation", "Shock and Awesome", "The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Idol Threat", "Hatch Me If You Can", "Date of the Dead", "Scream Building", "Why We Fright", "Fear-A-Mid Power", "Varsity Boos", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Road to Monster Mashionals", "Queen of the Scammed", "Frightday the 13th", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Fear the Book", "Miss Infearmation", "Hyde and Shriek", "Nefera Again", "Frost Friends", "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Hiss-teria", "Phantom of the Opry", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Here Comes Treble", "Monster Mashionals Part 2", "Fright On!", "Kind: The Shockumentary", "Dodgeskull", "Uncommon Cold" and "No Place Like Nome". *Jaundice Brothers - Scarah helps Frankie Stein with the homecoming dance video to win the KBLOOD contest. *Clawditions - Scarah was behind Cleo at the performance of the school play. *Freedom Fight - Scarah participates in the eyeball fight during Mad Science. *Mad Science Fair - Scarah attends the Mad Science Fair. *Horrorscope - Scarah is electrified by Frankie when the latter tries to stop Draculaura's supposed dream boy. *Creepfast Club - Scarah is among the students electrified by Frankie when she sneezes. Plus you can see her when Frankie enters the classroom. *Undo the Voodoo - Scarah helps Clawdeen and Frankie with HooDude in her first official role, speaking and all; away from being a backgrounder. Contest Facebook Description Scarah Screams may seem like she’s been hiding in the background, but she’s ready to step out of the dark. If you’re dying to bring her to life, vote now! Just remember, ghouls, all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Scarah Screams always makes her voice heard over the mobs and she's dying to make sure yours is heard too! Which character do you want to bring to life? Dolls SDCCI merchandise 168198 10151615628442481 878134165 n.jpg|Close up. 581081 10151615517662481 530779405 n.jpg|Full body view. *'Line:' SDCCI merchandise *'Release:' July 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X0590 :Scarah Screams will be available at SDCCI in 2012 along with Hoodude Voodoo in a limited edition 2-pack. :Scarah wears a green top with a turtle neck along with a darker green leather textured skirt and a belt. Her shoes are dark green slip on pump shoes. Her hair is black in a '60's haircut.She accessories with a green headband. Meta Timeline * May 5, 2010: Scarah Screams makes her webisode debut as a backgrounder in "Jaundice Brothers". * July 7, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Scarah Screams. * July 21, 2011: Scarah Screams is one of the contenders in the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * July 24, 2011: Scarah Screams's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Scarah Screams is declared the winner of the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * May 29, 2012: Scarah Screams is revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * June 12, 2012: Scarah Screams, along with Hoodude Voodoo, is officially announced as the San Diego Comic-Con exclusive on the Monster High Facebook account and in the Gory Gazette. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's first doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's profile art is revealed. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her diary debut in her SDCCI diary. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her webisode debut as a character in "Undo the Voodoo". Notes * As it is only a prototype, the Scarah Screams doll shown at SDCCI 2011 has a Ghoulia headband and is a repainted Frankie Stein Gloom Beach doll. * Her green theme might play on the Irish relation to the color green since she is the daughter of the Banshee. * Scarah is seen using Sign Language. Gallery Webisode gallery Horrorscope - fried Scarah.jpg|What a shock! Nefera Again Screen.png|Scarah, doing some shopping at the maul. MHWQ.png|Scarah (bottom left corner); when she used to fearlead. IMG 0036.PNG|Scarah and Manny (with Venus and Invisi-Billy in the background) Fullscreen capture 842012 122816 AM.jpg|Reading HooDude's mind.... Fullscreen capture 842012 122922 AM.jpg Fullscreen capture 842012 122931 AM.jpg|"The mind is like a house..." Sixtieschick.png TV special gallery Ghoul2.jpg|In the very beginning; "New Ghoul @ School" Fright On! - bored Scarah.jpg|Texting and mixing chemicals? ...Oh-no. Merchandise gallery Scarah Screams.jpg Scarah screams by mh maria-d415qqg.jpg|Comic-Con 2011; her first doll. Ccmh004.jpg|Scarah, Headmistress Bloodgood and Daughter Of Arachne. Scarah.png|WOO-HOO! Scarah's won the newest doll! MHSSSDCC.jpg Monster_High_SDCC_fullsizeimage.jpg|Scarah's official 2012 doll; with a special friend included ;) 581081_10151615517662481_530779405_n.jpg|Scarah and HooDude; chilling by the lockers. 577681 10151615336587481 1683706033 n.jpg 168198_10151615628442481_878134165_n.jpg|Close-up of the BFF's. SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams039.jpg SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams047.jpg|A page of Scarah's diary and her bio. SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams019.jpg SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams005.jpg SS HW.png|Scarah and HooDude; redesigned. Category:Scarah Screams webisode images Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Banshee Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:2012 dolls Category:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise